


Make It Special

by crowstakeflight (skyrxca)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyrxca/pseuds/crowstakeflight
Summary: The Christmas season is Saeko’s favorite time of year. She loves decorations, gifts, and everything else that comes with celebrating Christmas. Which is why Miwa wants to make this Christmas extra special; it is their first Christmas together after all.
Relationships: Kageyama Miwa/Tanaka Saeko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Make It Special

**Author's Note:**

> for [@marmaladerolle](https://twitter.com/marmaladerolle)  
> on twitter! i hope you had a great Christmas and like this fic!!

The Christmas season is Saeko’s favorite time of year. She loves decorations, gifts, and everything else that comes with celebrating Christmas. Which is why Miwa wants to make this Christmas extra special; it is their first Christmas together after all. 

Together as in dating. They started dating after Saeko had confessed on New Year’s Eve last year, so they had just missed celebrating as girlfriends. Though, they did celebrate as friends (and roommates) with their group of friends. 

Miwa can be found propped up on the couch with her eyes glued to her phone. She’s searching the internet for advice on what to do to make this the best Christmas ever for Saeko. Too absorbed in reading all the articles that came up in her search, she doesn’t notice when Saeko pops up behind her. 

“What’cha looking at, babe?” Saeko asks, resting her chin on Miwa’s shoulder. 

Miwa drops her phone in surprise as Saeko makes a spot for herself behind Miwa. 

“Nothing really,” Miwa says with a shrug. “Just a dessert recipe I found for—”

She’s in the process of giving herself an imaginary pat on the back for keeping her composure, but then realizes her mistake. Saeko loves desserts and baking them. 

“Oh, let me see what it is,” Saeko says. She releases one of her arms and picks up Miwa’s phone, which was unlocked and on the page she was previously looking at. “‘How to make the most of your first Christmas as a couple’?”

As she was reading over the title, her voice sounded curious. She sets down the phone and puts her free arm back around Miwa, giving Miwa a little squeeze and letting out a few laughs.

“Miwa please. Why are you so adorable?” Saeko asks. “What did I do to deserve the most precious person in the world?” 

“You were the best girlfriend I could ever ask for,” Miwa says genuinely. 

She wiggles in Saeko’s grip to be able to turn towards her girlfriend. She gives Saeko a peck on the lips before grabbing her phone again. 

“Now act surprised when I plan out an amazing Christmas this year,” Miwa says. 

“You got it! I’ll practice my surprised face,” Saeko says, demonstrating her surprised face right after.

Miwa catches Saeko’s face out of the corner of her eye and snorts. 

“You dork,” Miwa says fondly. 

With that, Miwa gets to planning.

__________________

Miwa thought Saeko’s job would slow down over the holiday season, but that is not the case. She’s just as busy, if not busier than before. Luckily, Miwa’s schedule is more free than usual. She’s able to go to the store and get everything they need for their Christmas. Starting with more Christmas decorations. 

They already have quite a few decorations from the last year, including their tree. So there aren't too many things that Miwa needs to buy. But there is an ornament or two that catches her eye when she’s browsing the decorations section. Some other things she buys are new lights for the tree, scented candles, and a Christmas-themed welcome mat.

When she gets home, she starts getting the boxes of decorations from their storage closet. The first step is getting the tree set up and then she can go around their apartment adding decorations here and there. She’ll save the tree decorating until Saeko gets home. 

The tree comes together quickly and with only one tumble over, which Miwa calls a success. She puts the table cloth on the table, the Christmas mugs near the coffee maker, and other Christmas themed kitchen trinkets out on the counter. She grabs one of the new candles and lights it; their apartment should be enveloped in a cinnamon scent by the time Saeko arrives. 

She takes the tag off the welcome mat, sets it in front of the door, and then hangs up the wreath. 

“It’s Christmas!” Saeko exclaims when she walks through the door. 

Miwa laughs and turns towards her girlfriend. 

“Well not quite, but I know what you mean,” Miwa says. “I got everything else set up. All we have left now is the tree.” 

After Saeko puts down her things she goes over to the couch and picks up the lights that Miwa had purchased earlier. 

“Rainbow lights? This is exactly what we needed,” Saeko says. 

“Agreed,” Miwa says before shaking her head a little. “Before we know it, all our Christmas decorations are going to be rainbow themed.”

“And it won’t even be our fault! It’s like our friends’ go to gift ideas for us,” Saeko says. 

They had received a handful of gifts from friends including: matching santa hats, sweaters, and hot chocolate mugs that had all featured a rainbow pattern. 

Saeko opens up the box of lights and the two get started on decorating the tree. It goes by quickly with them passing the lights to each other on each side of the tree. There is a brief intermission after the lights are up that starts with Saeko grabbing Miwa’s hand and pulling her close to dance.

Luckily, the Christmas music playlist is on Saeko’s side as a slow song starts and they start swaying to the music. She lets out a sigh which brings Miwa’s eyes to her own. One of her hands comes up to play with Miwa’s hair.

“I know you’ve been asking me what I want for Christmas,” Saeko starts. “This right here, is exactly what I want. With how much I’ve been running around for work recently, spending time with you like this, it’s the best gift. Thank you for preparing all this for me.” 

Miwa fluctuates from wanting to groan at the fact that she still doesn’t have an actual gift idea for her girlfriend and leaning in to kiss her for being so wonderful. She decides on the latter. 

After she does so, she throws out, “You’re very welcome and you’re so sweet. I’m still getting you something else though.”

Saeko shakes her head in response. 

“Hey, let me shower you in gifts in peace,” Miwa says. 

“Okay, okay. Do your thing. But don’t stress about it, okay? I love you and all that you’ve already done. Anything else is just a bonus,” Saeko says.

“I love you too,” Miwa says. “And I won’t be stressed. The rest of the Christmas season is going to be just as good as today.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” Saeko says.

**Author's Note:**

> i usually write from Saeko’s POV so i tried to change it up by writing from Miwa’s!! (i also wanted to make this fic longer, but the words would not form),,,,i hope you enjoyed reading it!!
> 
> sky :)  
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/skyrxca)


End file.
